1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to personal computers (PC), and particularly to a notebook PC with a built-in projector.
2. Description of Related Art
Projectors are often connected to computers to show images displayed by the computers in enlarged sizes on walls or screens. However, conventional projectors are generally difficult to carry due to their large size and weight. Furthermore, when the projectors are frequently used, it is inconvenient to connect and disconnect the projectors to and from the computers frequently. Therefore, miniaturized built-in projectors are already widely used. The built-in projectors are integrated with computers, and thus they can be easily carried and can simplify the connection and disconnection operations. However, if the built-in projectors malfunction, it is difficult to disassemble the computers to examine and repair the projectors.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.